A new way of life
by Mew Siul
Summary: Adopted from J.F.C I PM him about it. Naruto wouldn't have ever imagine that he would find a new way of life in the future, after befriending a Celebi, maybe even falling for him. Eventual NarutoxCelebi. I like romance fics. Rated for posible lemon in later chapters.


**I adopted this history from J.F.C., until chapter 5 included, it,s all his work.**

-a-

A nine year-old Naruto was now walking around the streets of Konoha. "I can't wait to return home and get myself a bowl of ramen." He said to himself, as he could feel how his little tummy was growling at full force, as he had spent the last few hours training after he had left the academy.

"There he is!" Yelled a sudden voice. When Naruto turned to look, he could see a group of angry villagers all the way back down the street. "Get him!" Yelled another villager, as they continued to run, getting much closer to him by the passing second. Naruto, by then, had already started to run as he already knew that it was him who they were looking for.

The villagers had armed themselves with torches and common working utensils before getting here; and they were now continuing to follow Naruto as they passed throughout the streets. You could see how the surrounding villagers around the streets were having different sort of reactions as they saw the sudden passing spectacle. Some of them were joining the mob, others were growing with excitement as they hoped for the demon's end, and others were simply ignoring the scene as something that happened very common.

Five minutes had passed after this, and Naruto was forcibly trying to get some air. He had successfully lost those villagers three minutes ago as the villagers didn't noticed when Naruto moved to the side of a building as they continued to run to the other end of the street, missing him entirely. Naruto could only sighed at that time, as he then left from that place.

Naruto was now running to his home, and when he was about to arrive there, he stopped, as he saw from afar that outside of his aparment's building was filled with those villagers from before. It was not hard to understand that they were waiting for him so he decided to hide on the near bushes of the forest that was right beside the opposite side of the building, and wait until the villagers had gotten tired of waiting for him and leave that place.

"The demon!" Yelled a villager after a few minutes later, as he had noticed Naruto's hidden place. The villagers immediately grabbed there weapon's once again and started to run towards the forest. When they were about to enter they were intercepted by eight Anbu members that had appeared right in front of them. "This is where your intent on harming the boy ends." Said the Anbu captain with a cat-like mask, he was also wearing white robes, marking his position from the rest of his team who were wearing the most common black robes.

-b-

Naruto had immediately left that place after hearing the villager's yell. He had been running throughout the forest for like half an hour, already passing the border of Konoha. The forest was used as a marking end of Konoha's territory, and as a wall against the much larger forest right outside of Konoha's territory and ninja's from other villages.

It was already night by now, and Naruto was now holding himself from his knees, rapidly inhaling the oxygen around him. His body couldn't handle the continuance running anymore, so he was forced to make a stop. He had been running ahead without stopping for such a long time that he hadn't noticed when he had lost those villagers. "I have lost them." He said while gasping for air, and looking back to the side he had come from. 'Why do they have to hate me so much? Is not like I have done anything bad to them.' Asked Naruto to himself, as he continued to inhale. That is when he rapidly turn to look to the other side as a strong green-yellowish light had suddenly appeared from more deeply into the forest.

"What's happening?" Yelled Naruto to himself as he had run to development scene only to be engulfed by the new powerful light. "Damn it!" Said Naruto in anger, as he tried to use his hands to hide his eyes from the strong light without much success. This continued for a few more seconds before the light started to fade.

"What's this?" Asked Naruto, as he had opened his now hurted eyes only to see that he was now holding on his hands a light green colored, medium-sized egg, with a few water shape drops all over it. "I have never seen anything like this before." Said Naruto, as he was now curious of what this new object might be, turning the egg all around, searching for any clues of what is it precisely...failing to notice the second set of eyes that was watching him from one of the near woods.

The owner of the set of eyes stayed there for a minute before it made a circle in the air and disappeared by using a small green-yellowish wormhole it had made a second before, without living any trace behind except the small flowers and grass that had began to grow in its presence.

"Anyway…." Naruto began as he started to look at all his sides. "It appears that this doesn't belong to anybody." 'Well, It did appeared in my hand.' Thought Naruto, as he decided to take the new curious object for himself.

As he returned to his home he was grateful to see that no one was there, and that his apartment hadn't suffer any damage. If you could really say that. The apartment was actually falling a part, as it was part of an almost broken down building with cracks and junk everywhere inside of it.

After finally having his bowl of ramen and having changed to his pajamas; he threw himself to his bed as he was to tired to do anything else.

-c-

It was now morning and Naruto was currently inside his small apartment. He was dressing up with his usual orange suit, as he was preparing to go to the ninja academy.

Ten minutes passed and he was now fully dressed, and had already eaten one of his small packages of instant ramen. "Itte kimas(u)!" Said Naruto as he was now at the door of his apartment and preparing to leave, but when he was about to close the door he stood still, as he noticed something strange coming from the top of his bed.

At the top of his very old bed stood his new precious item, which he has used last night as a replacement for a teddy bear and remarkably hadn't broken in the process. That wasn't the reason that had kept Naruto from leaving; the real reason was that his new found object was now moving. It was also making very small voices as well as it kept moving more and more by the passing second.

"Unbelievable." 'I don't know what's happening, but this is so awesome.' Thought Naruto after a while, as he had closed the door by now and kept watching the development of his precious item "egg", which by now it had started to glow with a green and blue light colors, completely disappearing its original marks. It was also floating in the air while doing very fast unstopped turns which caused Naruto's old bed to break even more, as well as other furniture around the room.

Naruto was so involved in looking at the egg that he had failed to notice the new development around his room. Giant roots had began to take possession of the entire room, which actually meant his entire apartment. They were growing full speed ahead, starting from below the egg and taking over all of Naruto's floors, furniture, and walls, until going all up to the ceiling. "What the hell!" Yelled Naruto as he was forced to jump to the top of the near kitchen cabinets when large roots had began to take over his feet. "Dammit, what the hell is going on here, my apartment has been completely destroyed, and by a fuck%#g forest no the less." Said Naruto furiously as he watched how his apartment was been replaced by plants, flowers, and trees all over the place.

It has been almost an hour since the egg had started to move and it was still on development, as lines had begun to appear in different parts of the egg, marking and defining different body parts around it, until they broke free in the end and a creature came out from it.

Naruto was kept still, as he was now in shock and impress at the same time by this new development. 'So all this time, that thing was actually an egg. What a weird and amazing way of arrival. Is like building your own house before you are even born.' Thought Naruto, as he was looking at the small creature that was now flying and making circles around him, fully curious.

"You're kind of cute." Said Naruto to it, as he was now looking at the creature, and its features. The creature actually looked like a green fairy, with its clear wings on its back, round toe-less feet, and three-fingered hands. It was also round headed, with a pointy end, and large baby-blue eyes with black rings around them, and a pair of green antennae that are blue at the end.

The creature was now caressing Naruto's face with one of its cheeks, as it was now more confident over him. "So wats you-r nAme?" Asked Naruto to the new creature, as he made a small laugh, as he was a little ticklish on that area of his face.

The small creature smiled at him, as it then started to fly all over the place. Passing around Naruto several times. "Cele-Cele-Celebi!" Repeated the creature, while flying.

"Celebi, is that your name?" Asked Naruto, as he kept watching over the new creature, long forgotten his furiousness over the damage in his apartment.

"Cele-bi!"

"So, Celebi, are you going to be my new friend?" Asked Naruto seriously, really hopping that it would say yes.

"Cele-Celebi!" Said the creature with delight, as it approach to Naruto and sat on top of his head.

-End of Chapter-


End file.
